csofandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden
Hidden is a fun mode in Counter-Strike Online. Gameplay This is a Team Deathmatch-based mode but with humans vs Joker. In a round, a player will be randomly chosen as the Joker. The Joker is nearly-invisible on the start and loses his stealth after a few seconds. He is completely visible when attacking and will regain his invisibility when he successfully kills a human. He is only armed with a staff. In addition, he has high moving speed and jump, 300 health points and 100 armor points. For humans, the humans must annihilate the Joker. A player has a specific time to become the Joker and keep becoming the Joker until the time runs out. They will be replaced by others after that. In this mode, money is not needed as weapons can be selected for free (similar to Deathmatch modes). The match ends when the number of kills meets its target or the game reach its time limit, similar to Deathmatch. Additional rules Beside the main Joker, who is half-invisible, another player will be chosen randomly to be the Betrayer. The Betrayer is disguised as a human. Furthermore, their movement speed, jump height and health points will be increased to match as the original Joker, but slightly inferior. This encourages players to keep moving and be aware of their surroundings more than before. Betrayer can see the location of the Joker and cannot harm him, while the Joker can. The Betrayer does not flinch when attacked by other humans but still receiving damage. They can only kill other humans with the Knife and only be selected to be Betrayer in a short period of time. Tips *Humans can detect the main Joker when turning on the flashlight or by picking up the Joker Detector item. *Supply Boxes were added where it contains either Joker Detector or HP Boost for a short period of time. *The Joker will respawn constantly even if he/she dies. *After a certain period, the mask will move to another Human and an existing Joker will turn back into a Human. Whenever a Joker kills a Human, the duration will increase slightly. *If the Joker doesn't move for a certain time, their location will be shown on the radar. *The Joker looks nearly transparent at default, but if a Human flashes a light at a Hidden, it becomes easier to see them. Transcripts #''You are the Joker now! The Hidden's power will disappear after a certain time. Your time will extend when you kill more people.'' #''A betrayer has appeared! The betrayer attacks Humans with a knife!'' #''You've betrayed Humans! Attack Humans with melee weapons.'' #''The Joker have changed. You are a Human again.'' #''You can only damage with Melee weapons.'' #''The Joker's power is running low!'' #''The Joker's power has disappeared. Go back to being a Human.'' #''The Joker's power has disappeared! The mask will go find a new Joker.'' #''Someone has become a Joker. Get ready to kill the Joker!'' New Supply Box Items *Sprint: Move faster than usual and replenishes players' ammo. *Health Up: Doubles the default health points and will be restored continuously whenever their health is below 200. *Critical Damage: Boosts player's attack power. *Hidden Detector: Shows the Joker's location in the radar. Tactics Jokers *Two primary attacks are needed to kill a human while only a single secondary attack is needed, but it's slower than the primary. *Do not swing the staff too much as it will reveal yourself. *Do not get close to smoke because your invisibility can be revealed easily. *Strike from behind with secondary attack. *Do not be greedy to kill humans. If the camping spots have 3 or more people, do not eliminate them if they already spotted you. *Hit-and-run is the best tactic as a group of alert humans can easily spot and kill the Joker. *Since Fun mode Re:boot, players can replenish the time of the Hidden Bar by killing humans with the secondary attack. Take into account that the attack is slower than the animation itself, so master its use before engaging humans. *Original Jokers' secondary attack cannot take out multiple targets at once, any other nearby human will be sent flying away upon killing the targeted one. *Disguised Jokers still possess their weapons, but the only way to annihilate the humans is with their melee weapon. Moreover, it does not matter what melee weapon they are wielding as one hit is enough to finish them off, so it is recommended to use melee weapons that can harm multiple targets at once. *Disguised Jokers' name will be renamed so players can not easily spot them. However, as they remain using their human player model, it is more likely to be easy to spot as you can see them while respawning or they killed someone else. Humans *The new update halts the use of other weapons other than classic weapons. *Humans are not recommended to stick together as Joker can camouflage into any human, take care of yourself and don't believe anyone. Notice the surrounding, report to your team if you spot the Joker. *Original Jokers are nearly invisible, not fully. Use flashlight for easy detection, however, don't use it for too long as it will run out of energy. *Beware that the Joker's attack range is quite far so keep a distance. *If you can't see the joker clearly, just spray the map with a high ammo capacity machine gun. Automatic sniper rifles are also recommended. *See the minimap on top of your screen to help you track the Joker. *When a player becomes the Joker, listen carefully to his night vision goggle being turned on. This helps you to predict the location of the Joker. *Predict the movement of joker as there will be more than 2 paths for a joker to run. Compatible maps Release date This mode was released on: *South Korea: 8 December 2011. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 4 January 2012. *China/Japan: 4 January 2012. *Singapore/Malaysia: 19 December 2012. *Indonesia: 16 January 2013. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. ; Re-release *South Korea: 18 October 2018. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 23 October 2018. *China/Japan: 24 October 2018. *Indonesia: 24 October 2018. *CSN:Z: 21 November 2018. Honor Gallery New= hidden renew banner.png hidden renew poster korea.png|South Korea poster hidden renew korea poster2.png hidden renew screenshot1.png hidden renew screenshot2.png hidden renew screenshot3.png hidden renew screenshot4.png hidden renew screenshot5.png File:Hiddenv2_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Hidden Reboot - China Official Trailer File:CS Online - The Hidden Reboot File:CSO New Hidden Mode REBOOT! |-| Old= 401973_268031113259724_267580733304762_766192_1073393426_n.jpg|Taiwan poster funcp.jpg|Ditto, China version Fun mod map.jpg|Harlem secreenshot jocker.jpg|Player as Joker ivisble.jpg|Joker spotted hidden kill.jpg|Joker killed Hidenkill_v2.gif|Hidden Kill! hd_harlem_20130113_1229080.jpg|Dead Joker 379979 268031489926353 267580733304762 766195 1703612224 n.jpg|Poster 182353_500943849927277_1386389198_n.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia teaser fun(1).jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Indonesia16janpromo.jpg|Indonesia poster Zbescapehiddenindopromo.jpg|Ditto Indonesia.jpg|Website wallpaper Trivia *This mode is probably based on a Half-Life 2 mod called The Hidden: Source. *The Betrayer only appears when there are more than 4 players in a room. Category:Modes Category:Fun Mode